


Complaints

by Penguiduck



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: Matt brings you to the state fair, which you kind of hate him for.[Reader x Matt]





	Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The night was long and gnarly, and the state fair didn’t help matters.
> 
> This is my response to a fun Mad Libs challenge. Aside from using the Mad Libs prompts, I'm using a "blast from the past" as my inspiration. Childhood crushes are the idea. ;) Matt was probably my first. Enjoy!
> 
> If you like having your fanfiction requests fulfilled, check out my [500 Kudos Flash Raffle!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/50075282) I encourage everyone to participate. The deadline is tomorrow, Friday, October 18th! You have one more day to join!

"Why are we here again?" 

Whining never did anyone any good, but it sure did feel satisfying. Something about expressing your frustrations, broken-record-style, allowed you some minute control in how you impacted others, even if you had no influence over the situation.

"Oh, you." Matt didn't skip a beat. He was used to your complaining. "You know why we're here. Izzy needs to know where that portal is opening. He thinks it's here somewhere."

"And it just had to be the state fair," you sighed. You were tired of the festivities. The music and lights reminded you of a blaring LSD-trip that only over-stimulated your nerves; the bustling crowd, everyone rubbing sweaty elbows with everyone else, made you cringe. You could not imagine why thousands would flock to the state fair every year to spend their hard-earned money on junk from fried Twinkies to rigged carnival games that they could never win. Even the stuffed animals were of poor quality -- they would rip from the seams with just a few hugs.

Matt glanced at you from the side, a coy gleam in his eyes. Adults would say that high school had matured him. In reality, living without a mother figure in his life had matured him -- having destiny force him into the role of hero to save a digital world probably helped.

"Come on, _____," he said. "Don't tell me you've never enjoyed the fair before. Kids love it here. I used to bring T.K. every year, from the time I was old enough to take the metro on my own."

"I'm not like other kids. You know that."

"Yes, you are. You whine like the best of them, you petulant teenager."

"As if you never express a word of complaint," you said. "I hear you griping about your band's practices all the time." 

He grinned. "But we're not talking about me -- we're talking about you. We all know how you enjoy being the center of attention."

"Says the dude with crazy blonde hair, who plays the guitar. We've all seen your rabid fan girls."

"Ah, the art of deflection. I've heard from Sora that you're very good at it."

The mention of your best friend piqued your interest. "What did she say?" you asked, barely noticing the obnoxious sights and sounds anymore. You hoped that she wouldn't have given away any of your deepest, darkest secrets while trying to be sly with Matt.

He shrugged, feigning disinterest. "You know, I don't really like talking about my friends behind their backs."

"Oh, stop it!" You playfully shoved him to the side. "Clearly, you and Sora weren't talking about me. Seriously, what did she tell you?"

"Well, she might have said you were persistent."

"Really, Matt?"

"Really."

"If you don't start talking, I'm going to have to grab that mallet from the strength tester over there." That would also spare you from the loathsome thudding and bell-dinging from the senseless boys who wanted to prove their fortitude.

"She may have mentioned you being violent."

You sighed, forgetting the present conversation, the House of Mirrors attraction coming into view. "If I were an evil Digimon bent on overtaking the human world, that looks like a great place to hide a portal."

"Sora also said you were smart," Matt replied, paving a route to your new destination. "Earlier, you asked why we're here -- we need your brains behind the operation."

"Obviously."

"Oh, she may also have mentioned that you have a crush on me."

"WHAT?!" You could not hide your shock. Your adoration for Matt was something you had never told anyone, so how could she possibly know?

Matt laughed, his blue eyes filled with mirth. "I was kidding. She didn't actually say that."

You were relieved. There was no betrayal.

"But judging by your lack of denial, I may have found another fangirl. Oh, look, you're blushing. I wonder why that could be." When you could only respond with stutters, Matt took your hand. "Come one, let's go face this House of Mirrors together. At least, you're not complaining anymore."

You had no words.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to draw your attention to my raffle to thank those who have left or will leave future comments on my works: [An Expression of Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/48579194). If you like raffles and enjoy having your fanfiction requests fulfilled, take a look. ;) I encourage you to check it out! You have through the end of October to participate.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/) for updates and insight on my writing process!


End file.
